


RWBY: Romance in Beacon

by Adam_Irons



Category: RWBY
Genre: Asexual Character, Bullying, Coming Out, Crushes, Dating, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Hangover, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, Multi, RWBY - Freeform, Romance, Secret Crush, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: Set in between Volume 2 and volume 3, this little tale of romance and mystery (Sort of) details the many romantic adventures of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and their friends. Who will end up with who in the end? And who will end up heartbroken? Find out in this story. Or don't. It's up to you really.





	1. Chapter one

This story starts as a regular evening in team RWBY’s dorm, as the four girls sat on their respective beds in silence. Ruby lay on her stomach as she played on her gameboy with her headphones over her head, as Weiss sat up in bed on the bunk beneath her, struggling to complete her essay in the dim light. Meanwhile Blake, who had been sat against her headboard earlier, was now sitting cross-legged in the middle of her bed, with her hardback opened and laying on her knees. The only girl that wasn’t preoccupied was Yang, who was lay on her back starring at the ceiling and playing with her hair. The blonde glanced over at Ruby and Weiss on the other side of the room, the only noise in the room being the ticking of the clock, accompanied by the rustling of Weiss’s paper, with music coming from Ruby’s headphones, and the turning of pages from her book the only way Yang knew Blake was still awake. Breaking the silence, Yang suddenly spoke up, having had a certain question on her mind all evening.

“Hey, guys? Can I ask you something?” Yang spoke up. Weiss glanced over at her, seemingly thankful to be distracted from her no doubt boring essay. She also heard Blake reach for her bookmark, before the sound of a book closing signalled that she had both their attention. Ruby didn’t react, her videogame playing full volume in her ears, which prompted Yang to toss a pillow at her sister. Blake and Weiss watched as the pillow hurtled through the air, and Blake chuckled when it hit the younger of the siblings in the side of her head, as she yelped in surprise, before looking over to see who threw it. Yang signalled for her to take off her headphones, to which she complied. Now with her team’s undivided attention, Yang cleared her throat before she continued.

“So, this is kind of out of nowhere, but do you guys... you know... have any ‘crush’ on anyone?” Yang asked them with a smirk, as she leaned over her bed to see their reactions. Weiss looked away awkwardly, while Ruby shook her head, and Blake went still.

“That’s ridiculous!” Weiss exclaimed. “I mean, what kind of a childish question is that?” She added, before realising she should probably tone down her act a bit, but she got the impression that Yang could read her like Blake read her books. A huge grin spread across Yang’s face, as Weiss’s cheeks turned red. 

“Yeah! Weiss and I don’t need anyone else!” Ruby agreed, dropping off of her bed and sitting next to Weiss as she put her hand around her shoulder, only to have it brushed off by the white haired girl. Yang chuckled, able to tell they were lying as Blake retreated to the back of her bed. Suddenly a mass of blonde hair fell down in front of her, as Yang hung her head off the side of her bed to look at Blake upside down.

“What about you Blakey? Anyone tickle your fancy?” She smirked, knowing that Blake would be unable to deny it. The black haired girl opened her mouth to say no, but not wanting to lie, she was the first to confess.

“Well...” She began, watching Yang’s grin widen. “There is one guy...But don’t make me say who!” She pleaded with Yang, knowing she’d said too much already.

“A Guy?” Yang repeated, jumping off her bed with a thud, so that she was facing Blake. “And you’re not saying who?” Blake shook her head.

“Are you going to ask him out?” Ruby asked, earning a shrug from Blake.

“Maybe. I guess I’m just, I don’t know, worried he’ll say no.” Blake explained, her face reddening by the second. “What’s this all about anyway, Yang? Why the sudden interest in our love lives? Maybe you’ve got a secret crush.” Blake accused back at her. Yang simply smirked.

“Actually I do, but you guys don’t know them, so that’s not really important. What is important...” Yang pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. “...is this!” She uncrumpled it and held it up to her team, who starred at it in confusion. Weiss suddenly went pale, when she realised what it was.

“W-where did you get that?” Weiss asked, her voice clearly getting shaky. 

“It fell out of your bag in class today.” Yang explained. 

“What is it?” Ruby asked Weiss, who was now bright red with embarrassment. She shifted uneasily on her bed, and not wanting Yang to tell them, she closed her eyes and spoke.

“It’s a... love letter... sort of...” Her sentence trailed off, as Yang giggled, reading the first few lines until Weiss bolted up and snatched the letter from her hands. “A PRIVATE letter!” She yelled at Yang, who pressed her lips together to suppress her laughs.

“Who’s it to?” Ruby asked, eagerly.

“I’d like to know too.” Blake added, glad attention had been diverted from her.

“Why don’t you tell us your crush Blake?” Weiss countered, as Blake went silent, before Ruby spoke up again.

“I know!” She exclaimed. “Why don’t you both say the name of your crush?” She suggested, desperate to know who her friend were in love with. Weiss and Blake exchanged glances while Yang looked over at Ruby.

“That’s a great idea Rubes!” Yang said.

“You have to tell us first though, Yang?” Ruby said, causing Yang’s expression to change from that of mischief to one of anxiousness. 

“Wha- guys, c’mon! You don’t even know her, so there’s really no need to- ” Yang stopped herself when she realised what she had let slip. Blake was the first to catch on.

“Yang, you said ‘her’?” She said. Yang was uncharacteristically quiet, waiting for someone else to speak, before Blake continued. “I mean, I don’t have a problem with it, I just didn’t know you’re, y’know, into girls.” 

“Look, it’s just some girl who works at one of my favourite clubs. Like I said, nobody you know.” Yang told them, blushing, but now with a goofy smile on her lips. 

“What’s she like?” Ruby questioned her sister, sitting cross legged on the floor facing her sister. Yang bit her lip, and blushed.

“Her name is Melanie, and she’s super cute. I met her a few weeks before I came here, under... irregular circumstances. She works there with her twin sister, who’s a total bitch, but I’ve been there a couple of times, and she’s always flirty with me, but I don’t know if she actually likes me or what, so... yeah.” Yang exhaled loudly, allowing herself to breathe. The girls were silent, until Ruby started giggling.

“Aww! My big sister’s in love! She exclaimed, causing Yang to smile. 

“So I told you guys mine. Whose turn is it now.” Yang asked the girls. Weiss and Blake remained silent, not wanting to reveal their would-be lovers, and each of the girls wanted the other to go first. 

“Ren.” Was all Blake said, as she broke the awkward silence. “The guy I like is Ren.” She repeated, as her teammates looked at her, shocked.

“Ren?” Yang echoed.

“As in, Lie Ren, from team JNPR?” Weiss quizzed her. Blake nodded, burying her face in her arms to hide her growing smile. 

“That, that actually makes a lot of sense.” Ruby said. “I mean, you’ve both got that dark and mysterious vibe going on, and you are both super serious. Ooh! I can just imagine you together!” Ruby squealed. 

“Alright, I told you. You’re next Weiss.” Blake said. Weiss gulped.

“I...I actually don’t want to say.” Weiss told them, turning away. “I’m pretty tired, so, I’m just going to go to bed.” With that, she headed towards her bed, but was stopped by Yang.

“Oh no, princess. Blake and I just ‘fessed up, now it’s your turn.” The blonde told her as she swiped the letter back from her. “Or, we can read this, and maybe it’ll give us some clues.” Yang teased. 

“No don’t!” Weiss protested, but to no avail. Yang continued reading where she left off, while holding the letter too high for Weiss to reach.

“Come on Yang. That’s private stuff.” Blake said. 

“Yeah, give it back.” Ruby added. Just then, Yang gasped, as she looked up at Weiss in shock. 

“Oh... my... God!” Yang exclaimed. “I can’t believe that that’s who you like!” She said, as Weiss regained possession of the letter.

“Please Yang! Don’t tell them!” Weiss begged her. Yang thought about it for a minute.

“Fine. But only if you promise to ask this person out by the end of the week.” Yang told her, extending an arm in a handshake. Weiss hesitantly shook it, nodding in agreement. The girls all settled down, allowing the annoying silence to return.

“Well, i think it’s time we went to bed.” Blake suggested, and the other girls nodded in agreement, as they changed into their pyjamas and got ready for bed. As the girls slipped under their sheets, Weiss turned to Ruby just before she got into bed.

“Hey, Ruby. We never asked you who you like.” Ruby simply smiled in reponse.

“It’s... a bit complicated. I’ll tell you sometime... maybe...” She said, yawning before falling into bed to get a good nights rest.”G’night Weiss.” She said, before dozing off. Weiss looked over at Yang and Blake, who were both already sound asleep, before she herself climbed into bed. However, instead of going to sleep, Weiss simply lay starring at the bottom of Rubys mattress, as she wondered how she would ask out Coco Adel.


	2. Call me cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams RWBY and JNPR discuss the events of last night, and Yang formulates a plan to unite as many couples as she possibly can.

‘There she is’. Weiss thought to herself. Apart from perhaps Pyrrha, Coco was one of the most popular girls in Beacon, certainly the most popular in the second year class, definitely the most fashionable, and (at least in Weiss’s eyes) the most irresistibly attractive. Weiss watched the sunglasses clad woman from across the cafeteria, her chin resting on her hand, as she starred right at the only woman she had ever wanted, who also happened to be the only woman that she couldn’t muster up the courage to talk to, no matter what. The brunette was sat facing outwards from the table, leaning back on it as she was clearly laughing about something as she was partially turned to face Fox, who was sat beside her, while Velvet giggled from the other side of the table, and Yatsuhashi chuckled, his giant form shaking the table.

“Hey bestie!” Ruby wailed gleefully as she sat next to Weiss at the table. The white haired girl barely reacted , although she hastily turned away from Coco as not to alert Ruby that she was the target of her hearts affection. Blake and Yang soon followed, with Yang sitting on the other side of Weiss and Blake sitting next to Yang. As Weiss’s gaze once again fell on Coco, she felt eyes on her, and turned to see Yang giving her a knowing smile, which warranted a glare from Weiss. 

As the girls tucked into their lunch, team JNPR soon approached the girls, sitting opposite them so that Jaune, Pyrrha and Nora were facing Ruby, Weiss and Yang, respectively. Ren was the last to sit down, and he did so next to Nora, opposite Blake, who found it difficult not to react. She glanced up, accidentally catching her crushes eyes, and he gave her a half smile, which made Blake’s heart skip a beat, though she didn’t show it, and simply returned the gesture. 

‘He was just being polite’. Blake told herself, as she continued on with her dinner. The rest of the group participated in a conversation that Blake was too preoccupied gazing at Ren to listen to, and Weiss was far too busy thinking about Coco to pay attention. 

“So we were talking about crushes last night.” Yang told team JNPR, who seemed intrigued to say the least.

“Ooh! Any of you gals got secret love interests then?” Nora inquired, having finished her lunch long before anyone else. Ruby pouted.

“Yeah, but Weiss won’t tell us, and Yang likes some girl we don’t even know, so all we basically found out was that Blake likes R-“ Ruby was cut off by Weiss’s hand in front of her mouth before she could finish the sentence. 

“Blake likes who?” Pyrrha asked.

“Reading!” Weiss replied. “Blake likes reading, which we all knew, but Ruby simply meant to say that Blake just read her book while we were having the conversation, because... she really likes reading...” Weiss explained, telling the best lie she could come up with. After a second, Nora simply shrugged, and Weiss saw Blake mouth the words ‘Thank you’ to her from across Yang.

“So, Weiss.” Jaune began. “This mystery crush of yours wouldn’t happen to be blonde with blue eyes, would he?” Jaune questioned, giving his best flirty smile he could. Weiss rolled her eyes, which told him enough.

“Now Jaune, I’m sure that one day the right girl for you will come.” Pyrrha said, comforting him with her hand on his back and a smile. Jaune smiled back. While the others carried on talking, Yang turned to Weiss, speaking in a hushed voice.

“You thinking about Coco?” Yang asked her, getting a glare from Weiss. “You’d better ask her out soon – there’s no shortage of guys that would like to get with that.” Yang added, glancing over at Coco with a hint of lust in her eyes.

“Why do you care so much anyway? Why don’t you mind your own business?” Weiss snapped in a loud whisper at Yang. Yang scoffed.

“Maybe you’ll be a bit less moody if you ask her out.” Yang shot back, before she changed the tone of her voice. “If you like, I’ll come with you to ask her.” Yang offered, putting a hand on Weiss’s arm. Weiss sighed.

“Thanks... but I feel like this is something I need to do for myself.” She replied, biting her bottom lip. Yang’s expression then changed, as though she’d had an idea.

“I know! Let’s go out tonight.” She suggested, earning a frown from Weiss.

“How will that help” Weiss asked her.

“Trust me. We’ll invite Coco to Melanie’s club, and if you agree to ask her out tonight, I’ll ask out Melanie too.” Yang grinned. “What do you say?” Weiss seemed to ponder this for a while, before she finally spoke.

“Well, Ok I Guess, but you have to ask Melanie first.” Weiss told her, and yang agreed. 

“Deal. So, let’s go ask Coco.” Yang said, grabbing Weiss by the wrist and dragging her in surprise towards team CFVY. “Hey, Coco!” Yang called out attracting the second year teams attention. Coco tilted her sunglasses down, looking over the top of them at an excited Yang and a anxious looking Weiss.

“Hey Yang, what’s up?” Coco asked, leaning back on her elbows on the table. 

“Team RWBY and the girls from team JNPR are going to a club tonight, and were wondering if you want to come with us.” Yang explained. Coco bent her head backwards to look at the ceiling, before turning it back to Yang.

“Sure.” She replied. “Besides, it would be nice to go out with Velvet for once.” She added, throwing a smirk Velvets way, who smiled back shyly.

“Great. See you there at nine then.” Yang said, before walking with Weiss back to team RWBY and JNPR. 

“Girls, we’re having a night out in the club tonight.” Yang declared, before pointing at jaune and Ren and added, “You two aren’t invited.” She chuckled.

“Sounds like fun.” Pyrrha replied.

“Yay! Girls night out!” Ruby added. 

“We’re going to meet Coco and velvet there at nine.” Yang told them, as the two teams headed off to their lecture with Professor Port. 

‘Excellent’ Yang thought to herself. Her plans to unite everyone with their respective crush was coming to fruition, and with that, she headed to Ports class with the teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Next chapter will start with the girls at Juniors club.


	3. Club confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the girls of teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY head to the club, Weiss and Yang plan to admit their feelings to their respective crushes. Will it end in romance, or heartbreak?

It was quarter past eight in the evening, and team RWBY were still getting ready to go out to the club. Weiss, due to her knack for organisation mixed with her anxiety at asking out Coco, had been ready to leave for half an hour, while Ruby, Blake and Yang were still getting ready. 

Weiss glanced down at her watch for the third time in the past minute, her nerves clearly getting the better of her. She looked back up to see Blake adjusting her bow to hide her cat ears while they were in public, while Yang was delicately applying her makeup.

“What’s wrong?” Ruby asked Weiss, startling her, though she didn’t let it show.

“Nothing...” Weiss lied to her partner, who had clearly noticed her fidgeting. Ruby sat next to Weiss.

“You just seem, I don’t know, worried.” Ruby told her. Yeah, she was worried. Worried that Coco would say no, thus humiliating her in front of her friends. What if she told her team? What if everyone in Beacon found out that Weiss Schnee asked out another girl and got rejected? She could never show her face in public again. She hadn’t even came out as a lesbian yet. The only people who knew were Winter, who she had told in confidence and made to swear to keep it a secret, and Yang knew from the letter.

‘I’m just overreacting.’ Weiss told herself. ‘If she says no, big deal. Coco wouldn’t do something like that to her. Besides, beacon was a progressive place, even for faunus, so it wasn’t like she would be discriminated if people found out she was gay. The only worry was her father, who would most likely be furious that she would disgrace the Schnee name, and probably try to marry her off to some snobby aristocrat, or even disown her as he had done when Winter had told him she was bisexual. 

“I’m fine Ruby. Thank you.” Weiss replied, giving her partner an appreciative smile, who returned the gesture. 

“Are you guys ready to meet team JNPR now?” Blake asked them, as she put her bag over her shoulder.

“Just waiting on Yang.”Weiss replied, gesturing to the blonde girl opposite the bathroom mirror.

“I won’t be a second!” Yang replied.

Ten minutes later, Yang emerged from the bathroom, ready to head off to the club, only to see that Ruby and Blake were no longer there, and only Weiss remained sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Where’s Blake and Ruby?” She asked her.

“They headed off with Pyrrha and Nora. They said they’d meet you there.” Weiss explained, picking up her handbag and scroll before both girls left the dorm. Yang looked at Weiss, who, despite her efforts to hide it, had a look of dread on her face.

“It’ll be fine” Yang explained. “What’s the worst that could happen?” Weiss laughed.

“How about rejection, humiliation, anxiety, becoming a social outcast, never being able to show my face in public, being judged by everyone, nausea, vomiting, passing out and death?” Weiss replied in a somewhat crazed manner, earning a laugh from Yang.

“Don’t be silly. Coco won’t know what she’s missing out on if she doesn’t want to get with you.” Yang told her. Weiss felt a little better.

“Thanks, but, just one thing.” Weiss replied. “When I ask her out, I think it might be better if I do it alone. I appreciate your help, it’s just that I’d rather not have an audience while I publically humiliate myself.” Weiss explained.

“Sure thing.” Yang smiled. “And stop overreacting. It will be fine!” She told the heiress, punctuating each word of the last sentence.

The two girls arrived at the club about twenty minutes late, since it was on the opposite side of Vale than beacon. However, when they arrived, they found Ruby and Pyrrha standing outside. 

“What’s up guys?” Yang asked them. 

“Hello Yang, Weiss.” Pyrrha greeted them. “We were waiting for you to show up.”

“Are Blake and Nora already in there?” Weiss asked.

“Yeah, but we had a bit of a problem.” Ruby explained.

“She can’t get in because she’s underage.” Pyrrha told them. Yang smirked.

“That won’t be a problem.” The blonde replied, and with that, strolled over to the bouncer on the door. “Hi, remember me?” she asked him. The bouncer looked up, before Yang felt his eyes widen behind his red shades in terror when he recognised the girl that had destroyed the club a few months ago. He fled into the club, presumably to warn Junior, while Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss all followed Yang into the club.

The music was extremely loud, prompting Ruby to have to shout to make herself heard.

“There’s Blake and Nora!” She yelled, as she and Pyrrha headed over to them.

“We should probably look for Coco and Velvet.” Yang shouted to Weiss, as the two headed in another direction towards the bar.

“Two strawberry sunrises, no ice.” Yang told the bartender. He obliged, handing Yang and Weiss their drinks. Yang sips hers, while Weiss just holds it in her hand. 

“I wonder where she is.” Weiss thought aloud, referring to Coco.

“I’m sure we’ll see her before the end of the night. I’m pretty sure I gave her the right address.” Yang told her, before she seemed to get distracted by something behind Weiss, before going quiet.

“What is it?” Weiss asked, looking behind her.

“It’s her.” Yang said. “Melanie. The girl that I... like. Oh great, she’s with her sister too, no surprise there.” Yang rolled her eyes as she took another sip of her drink.

“Which ones Melanie?” Weiss asked.

“The one in the white dress.” Yang told her. Weiss saw a Goth looking girl in a white dress, with very long black hair and jade eyes, who seemed to be talking to an almost identical girl, who was wearing a red dress and had much shorter hair. 

“Go talk to her.” Weiss suggested. Yang shook her head.

“Maybe after I’ve had a few more drinks.” She told Weiss, who sighed.

“Hey, you said that if I ask out Coco, you would first ask-”

“ALRIGHT! Alright!” Yang replied. “I’ll definitely ask her, after a lot more drinks.” She said, finishing her current drink while Weiss had barely touched hers. “Bartender, another!” She called out, as Weiss scanned the dance floor for Coco, before she felt Yang’s hand on her forearm.

“She’ll be here. Stop worrying.!” Yang told her knowingly, as she got to work on her second drink. At this rate, she’d be hammered before she had the chance to even talk to Melanie.

The two girls chatted for a while, continuing to drink while at the bar. They’d had no contact with the other girls of team RWBY or JNPR in that time, and it had been well over an hour since they entered the club.

“I just, you know, she’s so nice, and I feel like nobody gets her, you know?” Yang told Weiss, clearly drunk. At some point she’d switched from the strawberry sunrise to a stronger drink that Weiss wasn’t familiar with, while she herself stuck to the cocktail. 

“It’s like, if I don’t ask her out, then I might never find a... someone, y’know?” Yang asked Weiss, slurring her words, before she finished her drink. While Weiss was still on her second drink, not a big drinker, she had lost count of how many Yang had had.

“Yeah.” Was all Weiss replied, looking down at her almost empty glass. “You should probably do it soon, while your words are still comprehensible and you’re still conscious.” Weiss told her. 

“While I’m still compre... consci... yeah, yeah I will!” Yang slurred, staggering as she stood up. “Thanks Weiss. You’re just, you’re the best. I hope Coco says yeah, cus you’re... you is just so cute!” Yang told Weiss, grinning goofily.

“Good luck.” Weiss told her, trying to stifle a laugh, as Yang headed over to the twins, leaving Weiss alone at the bar. As she stood up, finishing her drink, she turned to head off to find Ruby and the others, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. Weiss tensed up, unprepared for this situation, and made to shake the strangers hand off when the person spoke. 

“Hey Weiss! It’s so good to see you!” Weiss recognised that voice. She turned to see Coco, looking stunning in her outfit. 

“H-hi Coco!” Weiss stammered, catching her breath. 

“We’re just over here, come on!” She said, dragging Weiss over to an area of the club where she hadn’t seen before. When they arrived, she saw Velvet, along with the team RWBY and JNPR girls sitting around a rectangular table full of glasses, with Velvet, Ruby and Blake sitting on a sofa, while Pyrrha was nursing a semi-conscious Nora.

“Weiss! Where were you? We were getting worried!” Ruby jumped up, hugging her tightly.

“Just helping Yang work up the courage to ask out that girl she likes.” Weiss told them. It was half true, she just neglected to tell them that Yang wasn’t the only one who needed courage. “Is she... drunk?” Weiss asked, gesturing to Nora, who was groaning.

“More like exhausted. She’s been dancing pretty much since we got here.” Pyrrha explained. “First time I’ve seen her run out of energy, so maybe the booze played a part.” 

“Let me get you a drink.” Coco said to Weiss, not allowing her to refuse as she ordered seven shots. 

“I’m not sure.” Weiss said. “I’m not much of a drinker.” Coco pouted.

“Oh, come on. Live a little, princess.” Coco said to her, making her heart skip a beat. When Yang used that nickname, there was nothing more infuriating. But for some reason when Coco used it, Weiss wanted her to just keep saying it over and over. 

“Alright, let’s do it!” Weiss announced. The seven girls all took their glasses, and downed the shots all together. Ruby made a face of disgust, and muttered something that included the words ‘never again’, while Nora seemed full of energy, dragging Pyrrha onto the dance floor once again.

“Let’s dance for a while.” Ruby suggested to everyone, as she followed Nora and Pyrrha into the crowd, followed by Blake and, reluctantly, Velvet. Coco gestured to Weiss who followed her to join the rest.

Having spent her life learning to ballroom dance in Atlas, Weiss danced rather awkwardly for a while, while it seemed to come naturally to Coco. She tried to talk to her, but the music was even louder, meaning that it was impossible to be heard. 

“Is that Yang?” She heard Coco shout. Looking around, Weiss spotted the girl from earlier, Melanie, pinned against a wall by Yang, who was passionately kissing her, with one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip. 

‘Guess that went well.’ Weiss thought to herself, as she turned back to Coco. 

“Coco, can we go somewhere quieter?” Weiss yelled. Coco frowned, and gave a questioning look. Weiss pointed towards the table, and Coco followed her back there. 

“What’s up?” Coco asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Weiss took a deep breath.

‘Here goes’

“Look, Coco. There’s a reason I wanted you to come here tonight.” She told her. “It’s just...” Weiss shifted uncomfortably on the sofa, while Coco leaned forward, taking Weiss’s hand in hers, causing Weiss’s heart to jump.

“Is everything alright? Do you need some air, or some water?” Coco offered. Weiss shook her head.

“I’m fine, it’s just that, I wanted to ask you something.” She told her. Coco leaned in, listening intently. “I wanted to tell you, that I... like you. As in, I want to, I guess, go out with you. Like a relationship. I know you might not, and probably don’t feel the same way about me, but I just had to tell you.” Weiss exhaled, realising she’d been holding her breath the whole time. As soon as she finished speaking, Coco let go of her hand, pulling away from her, and Weiss looked up to see a shocked look on her face. As the awkward silence went on, Weiss became more uncomfortable, not knowing what to say, and hoping Coco would say something soon. Eventually she did, but it wasn’t the reply Weiss was hoping for.

“Oh.” Was all Coco said, as she thought about what Weiss had just said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Keep updated to find out how Coco will react to Weiss's confession, and find out what other romances are in store at Beacon.


	4. Hung-over and confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls of team RWBY wake up the morning after, and try to piece together what happened the night before.

The first thing Ruby noticed when she woke up was that her head hurt like hell. The second was that she could taste vomit. Ruby groaned, not having the energy to get out of bed, she looked around the room, and that’s when she noticed something odd. 

There was nobody else there.

After a serious amount of self motivation, the hung-over teen sat up in bed, her head banging from the night before. She looked at her scroll, squinting at the light and saw that it was almost eleven o’clock. Thankful that it was now Saturday, Ruby forced herself to get out of bed and, after twenty minutes, finally did. She remembered herself and her friends all drinking outrageous amounts of alcohol well into the early hours of the next day, but had little to no recollection of the details of the night. 

Racking her brains, Ruby tried to figure out what happened, as she headed to the bathroom for a glass of water to cure her dehydration. However, as she did so, she almost screamed when she saw a figure lying on the bathroom floor. She then recognised who the figure was, and tried to wake them up.

“Yang! Yang wake up!” Ruby told her, shaking her sister, who stirred. Upon closer inspection, Ruby noticed that the front of Yang’s top was stained with vomit, as well as parts of her hair that had clumped together with puke. Ruby vaguely remembered throwing up, and her mouth did taste like puke. Did she throw up on her sister? 

“What...what time is it?” Yang spoke, her voice a little hoarse. 

“It’s gone eleven Yang. Blake and Weiss aren’t here, and... sorry, but I’m really thirsty.” Ruby said, interrupting herself as she turned the tap on and chugged two glasses of water.

“Ruby? Where are we?” Yang asked as she sat up on the floor, clearly also hung-over. 

“We’re in the bathroom. You must have fallen asleep in here last night.” Ruby explained.

“Where’s Blake and Weiss?” Yang asked, groggily, as Ruby gave her a glass of water.

“I don’t know. I hope they got home alright though.” Ruby said, the tone of her voice revealing that she was clearly worried for her teammates. Yang drank the water, before standing up.

“I’m sure they’re fine. Let’s just make some coffee and try to figure out what happened last night.”

 

Meanwhile, in team JNPR’s dorm...

 

“I think she’s waking up!”

“Nora, leave her alone.”

“She’s bound to be hung-over.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. I mean, with all due respect, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone drink so much. Well, except for Yang...”

“I think she lost her bow! I can see her cute little kitty ears!”

“Nora!”

Blake stirred, as she opened her eyes, before shielding them from the light. She looked around the room, and saw Nora leaning over her.

“Good Morning!” the ginger girl yelled, causing Blake to cry out and fall onto the floor. She looked up to see what she had fallen off of, and found that it was a bed, but not hers. She scanned the room, spotting the other three members of team JNPR, with Jaune making coffee, Pyrrha was reading the newspaper, and Ren was making pancakes. At the thought of Ren, Blake was suddenly wide awake, yet her head still hurt.

“NORA!” Ren spoke abruptly and loudly, as Nora retreated from Blake’s side and took her seat at the table, ready for pancakes. Blake climbed back onto the bed, as Pyrrha sat next to her.

“How do you feel?” Pyrrha asked, with her usual caring and soothing voice. Blake thought about it for a moment, before she replied.

“What, actually happened last night?” She asked. Pyrrha chuckled. 

“It’s no wonder you don’t remember.” She told her. “The only person who drank more than you was Yang, so I can only imagine how she’s feeling.”

“How are you two not hung-over?” Blake asked curiously. 

“I hardly drank anything, and apparently Nora is just immune to hangovers.” Pyrrha explained.

“You were drinking all night just like the rest of us though!” Blake exclaimed.

“Well, apart from that shot Coco got me, all my drinks were virgins.” Pyrrha told her.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door, and when Jaune opened it, he revealed Ruby and Yang in the doorway, obviously having heard the ruckus, which was no doubt no good for their hangovers. Jaune chuckled when he saw them. 

“Ah, did you, have a good night?” He snickered. Yang shot him one of her ‘don’t even start’ looks, as the two entered the room. Ruby had gotten dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, and yang had changed out of her vomit coated clothes and into a tank top, and had washed the puke out of her hair. Well, most of it.

“Blake! How are you?” Ruby asked, sitting next to her. The disgruntled groan Blake made in reply told Ruby all she needed to know. 

“Are you ok Ruby?” Pyrrha asked. “You drank as much as everyone else, and you’re two years younger.” 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m...” Ruby, stopped, before falling onto the bed and closing her eyes. “Not fine. Not at all fine! Just let me die...” Ruby proceeded to fall asleep on Pyrrha’s bed.

“Why was I asleep here anyway Pyrrha?” Blake asked, as a smirk spread across Pyrrha’s face.

“Well, you three were in your dorm, and we were about to go to bed, when you started banging the door down, shouting something about seeing ‘him’. After we let you in, you, well...” Pyrrha looked at Ren. “Do you want to tell her?” Ren shook his head, cheeks red as he avoided eye contact with Blake.

“What... what happened?” Blake asked.

“You sort of... declared your undying love for Ren.” Pyrrha finished, giggling, before being joined by Nora and Jaune, and eventually Yang. All colour drained from Blake’s face, as she buried her face in the pillow. 

“My life is over. Let me die...” She echoed Ruby’s words, as she fell asleep next to the younger girl too.

“Wait, so if Blake’s here, where’s Weiss?” Yang asked, quizzically. 

“I... actually don’t know. After we got back, Coco and Velvet headed for their dorm, and Weiss...” Pyrrha frowned, in deep thought. “I don’t know where she is. Maybe Coco or Velvet will know.” She stated. 

 

Weiss woke up, her head a mess as she tried to figure out where she was.

She looked up, but instead of Ruby’s bunk bed, it was just the ceiling. As she looked around the room, she realised that it was an entirely different dorm. Weiss rarely drank, only a glass of wine or champagne at certain events in Atlas. She had vague memories of the night before, and her head was aching. He’d never had a hangover, but she assumed this was it.

As she tried to figure out where she was, she suddenly noticed that she felt rather cold. She looked under the sheet covering her and, to her horror, found that she was completely naked. 

Weiss sat up in the bed, covering herself with the sheet, as she tried to recall the events of the past night. As she looked around the room for clues as to where she was, she spotted a scroll on the bedside table. Picking it up, she saw that it was in fact hers. As she unlocked it, she saw that she had five messages from Yang, three from Blake, seven from Ruby, and a dozen missed calls from both of them. They were all ‘Are you ok?’ ‘Where are you’ and ‘What happened to you?’.

She saw that Yang had left a voicemail, and she played it.

“Hey Weiss. We hope you’re ok. What happened to you? Anyway, we’re in team JNPR’s dorm, so meet us there. If you’re not here soon, we’ll be sending a search party, so get down here ASAP princess!” 

Weiss, groaned at hearing the nickname, but then remembered something. She remembered talking to Coco. She had called her princess. She remembered telling Coco how she felt about her, and then...

“Oh my God!” Weiss yelled aloud, realising the terrible situation she was in. As she looked around the room, she confirmed that she was in fact in team CFVY’s dorm. Hurrying out of bed, Weiss picked up her clothes, quickly getting dressed, as she prepared for her walk of shame back to the dorm. As she pulled on her boots, and adjusted her hair so that she looked somewhat presentable, she couldn’t stop thinking about what must have happened last night. As she looked at the bed she had been on, spotting note on the bedside table, she picked it up, and read it.

 

‘Hey Princess.  
Sorry I had to dash, but I had a really good time last night. I hope we can do it again sometime. Can’t wait to see you again soon.  
Love Coco x’

 

Weiss almost fainted in horror, as she came to the conclusion that she must have slept with Coco last night. It all made sense. The bed, the note, her lack of clothing. Weiss ran her hands through her hair. She really liked Coco, and wanted to have a relationship with her, but now she’d think that the Schnee heiress was just some, for want of a better word, slut who just slept with any random person. 

Panicking, Weiss headed out, taking the note, and headed to team JNPR’s dorm as yang had said.

Once there, she entered to see team JNPR, minus the boys, and the rest of her own team sitting around, with Blake passed out, Yang smelling of vomit, and Ruby was passed out and smelling of vomit.

“Weiss, How are you?” Yang asked.

“Yang, I think I did something bad. I woke up this morning, and I was...” Weiss stopped abruptly when she saw Velvet sat against the wall behind the door, which is why she hadn’t seen her when she came in, and behind her...

“Coco...” Weiss said, her face was pale. Coco smiled at her, but not her usual cool, ‘I’m better than you’ smile. It was a kind smile.

“How do you feel?” Coco asked, as Weiss looked at her, shocked.

“Weiss, hello?” Yang called out. “ Are you ok?” Weiss turned to Yang.

“Yeah I’m fine...” She turned back to Coco. “Look, Coco, I know what you think, but just listen to me. It’s not what you think, I just had a lot to drink and I’m not usually a drinker, i was just nervous about-”

“Whoa, slow down princess.” Coco interrupted her. “What are you talking about?” Weiss looked, and felt, very confused right now.

“I... woke up in your bed... I thought...” Weiss began.

“Wait, you think that I... that we slept together?” Coco asked, and Weiss nodded. “Weiss, you were totally out of it last night. I wasn’t going to take advantage of you in that state. Besides, you won’t get this so easily.” Coco gestured to her curvy body, making Weiss blush. 

“So... what did happen last night?” Weiss asked.

“Well, after you told me you liked me at the club, we got a couple of drinks and then made out for like, twenty minutes, and it was great. Then when we headed back here, you came back to my room, where we opened my secret bottle of vodka and made out for another ten minutes. Then you told me you felt sick, threw up in my favourite purse, took your clothes off and tried to get a shower, and ended up passed out on my bed.” Coco explained.

After a long minute of silence, someone finally spoke up.

“So you had a crush on Coco this whole time?” Pyrrha asked.

“Coco, can we talk in private?” Weiss asked, as she and Coco left to go to team RWBY’s dorm. 

“Hey, I just realised, I was supposed to ask Melanie out last night.” Yang said. “Did I already ask her? I wonder how it went...” Yang thought to herself aloud.

“Considering you had your tongue down her throat the whole night, I’d say it went pretty well.” Pyrrha told her. Yang looked confused, then her expression changed as she seemed to remember, before a huge grim spread across her face.

 

“Coco, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for things to get weird, I’ve just really liked you for a long time, and I had to ask you out.” Weiss explained, before Coco raised a hand, silencing her.

“Weiss, I just want to say, I had a good time last night, and while your methods of seduction leave something to be desired, I really like you too. So, to make it official; Weiss Schnee, will you be my girlfriend?” Coco asked. Weiss opened her mouth to reply, but was unable to form words. She couldn’t believe it. She began uncontrollably laughing, as Coco gave her a confused smile.

“Is that a yes?” she asked.

“YES! Yes! One hundred percent yes!” Weiss embraced Coco, as she gave her a soft romantic kiss. Weiss never wanted the kiss to end, as Coco pulled away, looking lovingly into her new girlfriends eyes.

“Weiss?”

“Yes?”

There was a pause.

“I think I love you.” Coco said. Weiss looked into Coco’s big beautiful eyes.

“I love you too.”

The girls kissed again, as Weiss pulled Coco close to her, running one hand through her hair and resting the other on her waist, while Coco’s hands both held Weiss close to her by the hips, as the two girls kissed passionately.

They didn’t notice Yang, who was peeking through the door they’d left ajar, and smiling to herself as they kissed.

‘Two down, one to go’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Make sure to stick around to find out what happens with Blake and Ren next Chapter.


	5. Realization and revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Ren finally have a heart to heart, but not before Ruby tells Blake what she's been hiding.

Blake wasn’t usually a coffee drinker, much preferring tea. However after last night, she had needed the coffee, and had just finished her third cup of the day. She had found her spare bow in her drawer, since she didn’t know where her first one had gone, and tied it around her cat faunus ears.

It was half past three on the Saturday, and Blake and Ruby were both sat in team RWBY’s dorm, with Ruby laying on her bed, listening to music on her scroll, both looking and feeling terrible, while Blake sat at her desk attempting to read. As she read the same page for the fourth time, unable to concentrate, she placed her book down on her desk, turning to Ruby.

“For the first time in my life, I can’t concentrate on my books!” Blake complained, as she walked over to her bed before proceeding to fall onto it. Ruby looked up and snickered, watching Blake curl up on her bed, having given up on her reading for today.

“So you told Ren how you feel?” Ruby asked Blake, receiving an agitated grunt in response.

“Don’t even mention that Ruby!” Blake told her, hiding her face in her pillow. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Aww, come on! At least now he knows you like him!” Ruby told her. “That’s half the battle, right? Now you just have to see how he feels about you.” Blake groaned.

“You know what Ruby? With Weiss and Coco dating, and Yang and Melanie, and my crush on Ren, I think we’ve all been distracted from someone else.” Blake told Ruby, looking up at her on her bunk. “You.” Ruby snorted, as she laughed, clearly nervous at Blake’s accusation.

“Me? Come on Blake, you don’t think I actually like anyone, do you?” Ruby asked her, not hiding the fact that she was keeping a secret very well. 

“We all confessed our crushes, but you didn’t tell us yours.” Blake told her. “So who is it?” 

“Hey, where are Weiss and Yang?” Ruby asked, trying to change the subject, despite knowing full well that Weiss had gone out for coffee with Coco, and Yang had returned to the club to see Melanie.

“Don’t try to change the subject!” Blake told her. “Tell me who you like!”

“Blake, I don’t have to like someone.” Ruby told her. “I don’t have to like anyone.” She explained, crossing her arms and facing the other way.

“But you do!” Blake accused. “You’re clearly hiding something!” Ruby sighed.

“OK! Fine. I am hiding something. It’s just... complicated.” Ruby told her, looking nervous and quite vulnerable. Blake’s tone became more caring at seeing Ruby like this.

“Ruby, if you need to talk, you know you can tell me anything, right?” Blake said to her, sitting on the side of her bed, while Ruby sat gripping the edge of her bed, dangling her legs off the side of the top bunk. The redhead sighed.

“It’s just... I can’t really explain it right now.” Ruby sighed, looking at the floor a few feet beneath her.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want.” Blake told her, her voice comforting the younger girl.

“I just, I don’t really understand it myself to be honest.” Ruby told her. “And everyone talking about ‘crushes’ and ‘romance’... I guess I just felt like I was weird...” Ruby continued, and Blake swore she had tears in her eyes. Blake motioned for her, and Ruby hopped down from her bunk, sitting next to Blake, who put her arm around her, comforting her.

“Ruby, whatever it is, me, Yang, Weiss... we will always care about you.” Blake told her, holding her closer. Ruby sniffed.

“I know, and I’m grateful, and I care about you all too. It’s just that... I don’t feel anything special for anyone.” Ruby explained. A couple of tears fell from her eyes.

“I’m not sure I understand.” Blake told her. “I’m sorry, what do you mean?” 

“I mean, I love you all. I love Yang and I love you and Weiss like you were my sisters too. I just...” Ruby wiped her eyes and nose on her sleeve. “...I don’t actually feel attracted to anyone on a romantic way. I’ve never dated anyone, or even had a crush on anyone. I know I’m weird, I just don’t have feelings for anyone, at least in a romantic way. You must think I’m such a freak. I know it’s not normal, but I just don’t know what else I can do...” Ruby explained, as she cried into Blake’s shoulder, who held her close.

“Listen to me Ruby.” Blake told her. “You are not a freak, and don’t ever think like that.” Blake told her, wiping the tears from her cheek with her thumb. “If you don’t want to date anyone, that’s perfectly fine. If you don’t feel attracted to anyone, you don’t have to date someone just to feel like you fit in. You can do whatever you want, and if you don’t feel like ever dating anyone, that’s perfectly fine too.” Blake told Ruby, giving her a tissue to blow her nose. 

“But, it’s not normal!” Ruby told her.

“What’s normal?” Blake asked Ruby. “Just because something is unconventional, doesn’t make it weird, or wrong.” Blake told her.

“But... everyone else has romantic feelings for other people, right? So why don’t I?” Ruby asked Blake.

“Ruby, it sounds like you’re asexual.” Blake told Ruby. The young girl looked up at the faunus, frowning.

“What does that mean?” Ruby asked, clearly confused.

“Well, if you’re asexual, it means that you lack sexual attraction to other people, and you don’t have sexual desires.” Blake explained to Ruby, who listened intently. “Some asexual people do even have sexual relations, they just don’t have a sexual attraction or desire for sex. There are plenty of people out there that are asexual. I even had a friend when I was younger, and she was asexual.” Blake completed her explanation, as Ruby seemed to think about this for a while, before she finally spoke.

“Yeah... yeah! That sounds right!” Ruby replied, a smile spreading across her face. “Yes. Blake, I think I’m asexual!” Ruby said, proudly, causing Blake to smile too.

“Yeah, see? Not so weird after all!” Blake told her, causing Ruby to laugh, as she wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

“So, this is all completely normal?” Ruby asked Blake. “You’re sure there’s nothing wrong with me?” 

“No, Ruby. You’re perfect! Blake replied, chuckling as Ruby hugged her tightly, laughing into Blake’s shoulder.

“Thank you! Thank you so much Blake.” Ruby exclaimed. Just then there was a knock on their dorm door, and both girls looked up.

“I’ll get it.” Blake told Ruby, making her way toward the door, while Ruby’s grabbed another tissue. Blake opened the door, and was startled to see who it was.

“Hello Blake.” Ren said, in his calm voice that made Blake’s heart flutter.

“R-Ren, what are you... can I help you?” Blake asked, shifting between her feet, as Ren looked into her room and saw Ruby wiping her eyes.

“Maybe this is a bad time...” Ren said, as he made to leave.

“No it’s ok!” Ruby told him. “I was just leaving. I think I need some fresh air anyway.” She continued, as she made her way out, smiling at Blake as she left the dorm, and thanked her again.

“What was all that about?” Ren asked Blake, as she shut the door behind Ruby.

“Oh just, you know, helping out a friend in need...” Blake told him, as he smiled at her. There was a moment of silence, before Ren spoke.

“So... about what you said last night...” Ren began, as Blake’s eyes bulged out of her head.

“Look, I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t mean to say anything like that, and I didn’t mean to make it awkward, I’d just had a lot to drink, and I know I shouldn’t have, and I didn’t mean to say what I did, and... I’m sorry...” Blake muttered the last part, as her face glowed a bright shade of red. 

“Oh, well ok then.” Ren told her, as he made to the door to leave, before adding, “Just as long as you know that I know that you really do like me.” He told her, as he walked away. “And for the record, I think you’re really cute. Especially when you blush like that.” He made to leave, before Blake called him back.

“Wait!” She called, as he turned back to her, and she swore she saw his usually stern face break into a smirk. She had never been called cute before. Her parents called her pretty, and people often referred to her as ‘hot’, but never cute. “You really feel the same?” She asked him, her amber eyes looking up at him.

“Yes.” Ren simply replied, as Blake saw his cheeks turn slightly red as he spoke. Blake giggled, as he walked over to her, smiling. “I think you’re cute, beautiful in fact, and I’d love it if you’d do me that honour of being my girlfriend.” Ren told her, as he held her hands in his. Blake was speechless for a moment, before she smiled up into his pink eyes.

“Yes. Please.” Blake said, awkwardly as she blushed again. “I mean, that is, only if you would be my boyfriend.” Ren chuckled, as Blake joined him, laughing.

“I suppose I could manage that.” He told her, as he placed his hands on either side of her face, moving his lips towards hers, before Blake quickly pulled her face away.

“I’m sorry.” Blake said, embarrassed. “I’m just not sure I want to, you know, do that yet.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Ren told her, lovingly.

“No, I do, I’ve never even kissed anyone before, and I just want to take this slow.” Blake explained, as Ren held her hands together in his again.

“We can take things as fast or as slow as you want.” He told her, squeezing her hands in his. “I do really like your ears though.” Ren told Blake, touching her bow, as she tensed up at the touch.

“I... I don’t usually do this, but I think I can make an exception.” Blake told him, as she untied her bow, letting her cat ears free, as they twitched in the cool air. 

“You’re so cute.” Ren told her, as he scratched between her ears, and Blake purred silently, blushing, as she was thankful that Ren didn’t hear her.

“Maybe we could, I don’t know, go out and get lunch together?” Blake suggested.

“Sounds great.” Ren told her, as she tied her bow back around her ears, holding ren’s hand as they headed out of the dorm and into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Blake and Ren are together! Check out the next chapter, and see what's new with the loving couples.


	6. The things people do for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's not going perfectly for Melanie when Yang visits her at the club, and the same can be said for Weiss and Coco's relationship, which may be over before it has even started...

Yang strolled into Juniors club, as her men were cleaning it up from the night before, and she made her way down the side of the club and towards the bar, as heads turned to look at her. She walked right up to the bar, where Junior was cleaning glasses. 

“Blondie.” He grunted. “You know we’re closed right now?” He told her, as she sat on a stool.

“Yeah, I know.” She told him. He put down the glass, holding his hands in the air.

“Hey now, I don’t want no trouble.” He told her, his voice giving away that he was worried that she’d wreck his bar again. She chuckled.

“Calm down, I’m not here for trouble.” She told him, which seemed to calm him down a bit. 

“Then why are you here?” He asked, folding his arms across his chest as he grew impatient. Before she could reply, the sound of heels clicking was heard, as they both turned to see Miltiades walking out of the back of the bar. She took one look at Yang, before she rolled her eyes and the two watched her pour a shot for herself.

“What’s she doing here?” The girl finally asked, turning to Junior as she seemed to ignore Yang’s presence. Yang scowled at her.

“Actually, ‘she’ is here to see your sister. Is she around?” Yang asked. Miltiades scoffed, pouring the shot down her throat before turning around and storming out of the bar.

“What’s her problem?” Yang thought aloud to Junior.

“She’s not exactly all too pleased about you dating her sister.” Junior explained. “Personally, if it gives you less incentive to blow up my club, I’m all for it. Just don’t expect free drinks or anything.” He added, glaring at her.

“What a bitch.” Yang muttered.

“Melanie’s in the back.” Junior told her, as he picked up the next glass and gestured to the back door. Yang nodded in thanks, before heading into the back room. 

The blonde girl made her way into the back, where she found what she would describe as a private lounge. Never having been back here before, she looked around, seeing a bar much smaller than the one in the front with stools lined up in front of it. She also noticed about half a dozen tables around the room, with four or five chairs by each table. There was also a 42” TV on the wall, which was turned onto a channel that was playing some soap opera that Yang had never heard of. 

“Yang?” She turned to see Melanie sitting with one leg crossed over the other on a sofa on the opposite wall from the TV, a cocktail in her hands. She placed the drink on the table next to her, as she stood and strutted over to Yang.

“Hey Mel, how are you?” Yang replied, as Melanie placed her hands on Yang’s hips, leaning into Yang as she kissed her, placing her hands on ever side of Melanie’s face. She pulled away, taking Yang by the hand as she led her over to the sofa. They both sat, as Melanie offered her a cocktail, to which yang refused, on account of her having to ride her bike back to beacon. 

“You recovered from last night yet?” Melanie smirked, sipping her drink as Yang grinned, scratching her head.

“Yeah, the girls and I were pretty hung-over this morning...” Yang told her, as they both laughed. “So, what was going on with your sister?” Melanie’s face changed from a smile to a frown, as she looked like she was feeling sad, angry and confused all at once.

“Ugh, don’t even get me started.” She sighed, chugging the rest of her drink, and putting the glass down on the table, before folding her arms across her chest in a display of annoyance. “So like, I tell her that we’re dating now, and she totally flips out for no reason, and she starts bitching about you, and saying a bunch of crap about you, so obviously that totally pissed me off. Then today she starts trying to tell me that I shouldn’t be dating you, and when I try to defend you, she gets totally pissed off and storms out of here.” Melanie took a deep breath in, and Yang noticed that she was shaking.

“Hey.” Yang slides over to Melanie on the couch, putting her arm around her and pulling her close to her body. Melanie rested her head on Yang’s shoulder, who held her head with her hand.

“Sorry. It’s just; I’ve never fought with my sister like that before.” Melanie told her, putting her arms around Yang, who kissed her on the forehead.

“I’ll tell you what’ll make you feel better.” Yang told her. “How about we go out tonight? Just you and I? We can maybe go out for dinner, then hit up a couple of bars and clubs later, what do you say?” Melanie sighed, looking up at Yang.

“Yang, anything that gets me out of this place sounds good to me.” Melanie told Yang, making her laugh.

“Ok, so I’ll head back to my dorm to get ready, and I’ll make the dinner reservation for say, eight o’clock?” Yang told her.

“Sounds good.” Melanie replied, moving away from Yang as she sat up. 

“Ok, so I’ll pick you up here at half seven?” Yang suggested.

“Sure. See you later tonight.” Melanie replied, as Yang made to leave, but not before she held Melanie close to her, kissing her deeply, before putting her forehead against her girlfriends.

“Melanie, I love you.” Yang told her, looking deep into her eyes.

“I love you too, Yang.” Melanie replied, doing the same, until they both kissed again, as they laughed at how cliché they sounded. “I think you asking me out was the best thing that ever happened to me.” Melanie told Yang, blushing, as Yang brushed her long black hair behind her ear. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” Yang told her, before heading out, leaving Melanie with butterflies in her stomach, as she watched the blonde bombshell who was way out of her league saunter away, her hips swaying a she left the club. 

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of Vale, Weiss and Coco sat opposite each other in the coffee shop that Coco had brought them to.

“This place is really nice.” Weiss commented taking a sip from her latte, to which Coco simply smirked.

“Yeah, I come here like all the time.” She told her, as she drank her espresso. “Maybe after this we can do a bit of clothes shopping?” The brunette suggested.

“Sounds like fun.” Weiss replied. Coco made to hold Weiss’s hand, to which she quickly grasped her mug in both hands, bringing it to her lips and finished her drink. Coco frowned under her sunglasses, but thought nothing of it.

“Right, so, if you’re done with that, how about we head off to the mall?” Coco said as she took out her purse to pay for the drinks.

“I’ve got this.” Weiss told her, as she pulled out her purse, counting out the right amount of lien, before the two girls stood up to leave.

“Thanks Weiss. I love you.” Coco told her. She expected Weiss to return the sentiment, but she only smiled, looking around the coffee shop as they made their way out. “Hey, is everything ok?” Coco asked her.

“Yeah, why?” Weiss asked, smiling. 

“It’s just... never mind.” Coco told her, as they walked down the street in the direction of the mall. 

“I think that today might be the best day of my life, Coco.” Weiss told her.

“I feel the same way!” Coco exclaimed excitedly, as she moved her head close to Weiss’s about to kiss her, only for Weiss to step back, looking away from Coco and biting her lip.

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Coco asked Weiss, crossing her arms and glaring at Weiss, as she stood still, refusing to move any further until she got some answers.

“N-Nothing’s wrong!” Weiss lied, avoiding eye contact with Coco.

“Well clearly something is.” Coco stated bluntly. “Did I do something wrong? If you have something to say just tell me.” Coco added, the tone of her voice hinting to Weiss that she was clearly extremely annoyed.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just... maybe we shouldn’t kiss or do anything like that in public...” Weiss told her, as Coco looked at Weiss, unable to believe what she was hearing, both confused and annoyed.

“Are you afraid of commitment?” Coco asked her hands on her hips in a confrontational manner, and Weiss shook her head. “Or are you embarrassed to be seen with me?

“NO! No, definitely not!” Weiss told her. “You have no idea how long I’ve had a crush on you.” She added, looking up at Coco and shifting around on her feet.

“No, I get it Weiss. If you don’t want people to see us dating, you don’t have to.” Coco told her, as she turned away and began to storm away and head back to beacon, passing through the park in the centre of Vale, where hundreds of people were walking around.

“Wait! Coco, come back!” Weiss called out, hurrying after her girlfriend, struggling to keep up with her. “I can explain everything, just come with me. Please, I really want this to work.”

“If you want this to work then don’t act like you don’t want to be seen with me!” Coco told her, raising the volume of her voice.

“It’s not that! It’s...” Weiss took a deep breath. “...It’s my father...” Coco took her sunglasses off, putting them into her handbag, and frowning at Weiss.

“What are you talking about?” Coco asked her. Weiss looked uncomfortable, leading Coco to a park bench near a fountain in the town centre. The two sat down on the bench, as Weiss turned to face Coco.

“I just mean, my father isn’t exactly the most progressive of people, and people will recognise me in town. If word gets out that I’m dating a girl...” Weiss trailed off, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. “A few years ago, my sister, Winter, told my parents that she’s Bi. My mother was fine with it, but my father... he disowned her, Coco.” Weiss sniffed, wiping her nose on the heel of her hand. Coco looked at Weiss, her mouth open in shock, as Weiss fought back tears.

“Weiss... I’m sorry. I had no idea...” Coco told her, putting her hand on Weiss’s shoulder to comfort her. 

“No, I’m sorry.” Weiss told her. “I’m just worried that my father will find out.” She looked into her girlfriends eyes.

“I hate to break it to you, but if you want us to work out, your dad will have to find out about us sometime.” Coco told her. 

“I know! I know, I’d just rather do it on my own terms.” Weiss told her. Coco put her hand under her chin in thought, and there was a minute of silence between the two, before Coco broke it.

“Ok. How about this; you don’t have to kiss me, or hold my hand, or anything like that in public if you really don’t want to, but you have to tell your dad about us, because I don’t know if I can have a long term relationship in secret.” Coco suggested to Weiss.

“I will. I promise I’ll tell him, but I want to do it face to face.” Weiss told her.

“I think I can agree to that. Besides, when we’re alone, you’re all mine!” Coco told Weiss. “Just don’t ever scare me like that again!” Weiss laughed.

“I’m sorry! You have no idea how much I’ve dreamt about dating you, and I do not intend to sabotage this relationship so easily. So if I have to do this to prove that to you, so be it.” Weiss said, standing up, and motioning for Coco to do the same.

“Weiss, what are you doing?” Coco asked, as Weiss stood on top of the park bench, and winked at her girlfriend.

“Attention! Everyone, if I could have your attention please!” Weiss shouted, as a few dozen people gathered around the two to see what all the fuss was about, while many more turned their heads as they walked past. Weiss took Coco by the hand, as she helped her to stand beside her on the bench. “My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, and this,” She gestured to Coco. “This woman is my girlfriend.” With that, Weiss held Coco’s hand, and kissed her in front of the crowd that was easily over a hundred people now.

While the two girls kissed each other, they heard the cheers and applause of the crowd, even after they pulled away from each other. 

“Weiss, you didn’t have to do that.” Coco said, clearly bewildered, as the two stepped down from the bench. “I mean, your father’s certain to hear about us now.” Weiss laughed, blushing a little.

“Coco, I told you, I’m in love with you.” Weiss told her. “If my father can’t deal with that, he can do as he likes, but I’m still his daughter regardless. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me, Coco, and I’m not going to let that... bigot, stop me from being with you.” The two girls laughed, as they embraced, the crowd parting to let them leave, as they received many praise on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, and see what's happening with team RWBY's relationships next chapter. And are there more students in beacon with potential love interests?


	7. Date and Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss, Blake and Yang are busy with homework and dates tonight, leaving Ruby all on her own, where she runs into Velvet, who reveals a secret to her

It was late in the afternoon, almost evening, as team RWBY had gathered in their dorm for the first time since that morning. Yang was in the bathroom getting ready for her dinner date with Melanie, while Blake was lay on her bed reading, while answering texts from Ren every few minutes, a shy smile spreading across her face every time she read another text. Weiss having recently returned from her shopping trip with Coco, was writing an essay for professor Oobleck’s class on Monday, claiming that if she finished it now, she’d have the rest of the evening and all of Sunday to relax. Ruby, on the other hand, was sitting cross legged on the floor while she played video games with the TV at full volume.

“Ruby! Can you turn that down? I’m trying to concentrate here!” Weiss told her, raising her voice slightly, but Ruby didn’t seem to mind, as she grinned, nevertheless turning down the volume.

“I guess some things never change.” Blake muttered with a smirk, without looking up from her book. Weiss frowned, looking at Blake.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, raising her arms in confusion.

“Nothing, Weiss. Nothing at all.” Blake replied, her grin spreading, as Ruby snorted while she laughed. Weiss sighed, turning back to her essay. At that moment, Yang exited the bathroom, as the girls turned to look at her. She was wearing a gold sequin dress that went down to just below her knees, with matching heels. Her yellow hair was pushed over one shoulder, and while she didn’t wear much makeup, her lips were coloured the shade of roses.

“Wow, Yang.” Blake said. “You look stunning.”

“Are you sure you shouldn’t be wearing something warmer? It’s quite cold tonight.” Weiss suggested.

“Thank you Blake, and Weiss, thank you for your concern, but I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Yang chuckled, looking in the mirror. “I made a reservation for us at the fanciest restaurant in Vale.” She bragged, checking out her reflection. 

“Where’d you get the money for that?” Ruby asked, her eyes still glued to the screen.

“I’ve already told you, I still have a load of money saved up from that part time job I had before we came to beacon.” Yang explained, before frowning. “By the way, what time is it?” She asked, as Weiss looked at her watch.

“Twenty past seven.” Yang looked stunned for a second, before she grabbed her handbag.

“Twenty past – I’m supposed to be picking up Melanie at half past!” She exclaimed, hurrying out, as she quickly left the dorm, and Ruby snickered. The three remaining girls were quiet for a few seconds, until Ruby spoke.

“By the way Blake, I’m really glad you and Ren finally got together.” Ruby told the cat faunus. “You two are so cute together, you make the perfect couple.” She told her, as Weiss looked up from her essay once again.

“Excuse me?” She said to Ruby, but smiled teasingly at the girl, as Ruby mouthed the word ‘sorry’ to her partner. “I think I’ll finish this off in the library.” Weiss said, placing all of her papers and books into her bag, before bidding the two girls farewell and leaving for the library. 

Blake, placed her book on her bedside table, seeming to focus completely on texting Ren now, while Ruby carried on playing her video game, until Blake spoke up.

“So, are you planning on telling Yang about... what we talked about?” Blake asked Ruby. The younger girl seemed to tense up, pausing the game and looking up at Blake on her bed.

“Yes. I mean, eventually.” Ruby began. “I just need some time to fully understand it, you know, get my head around it. I really felt a lot better after you spoke to me about it though.” The girl told her teammate.

“No, of course. I didn’t mean to rush you.” Blake said, before her scroll buzzed again. She looked over at Ruby, a guilty look on her face.

“What’s wrong?” Ruby asked.

“It’s just, Ren has asked me to go and see a movie with him, and I’ve really wanted to see this movie since it came out...” Blake told her.

“Then why don’t you go?” Ruby questioned her.

“Well, I feel bad for leaving you on your own.” Blake admitted. Ruby laughed.

“Blake, don’t be silly! I don’t mind!” Blake was about to argue, when Ruby continued. “You can’t not go on your first date with Ren. You are going on this date.” Ruby ordered, pulling Blake off of her bed. 

“Are you sure?” Blake asked her.

“Yes!” Ruby responded. “Now, when does the movie start?” 

“It starts at ten to eight.” Blake told her. 

“Well, you’d better get ready then!” Ruby told her, as she nodded, accepting her friends advice. Ruby continued playing her video game, while Blake got changed from her combat outfit to her casual clothes.

“How’s this?” Blake asked, showing off her outfit – the same one she had worn when they had fought Roman in the Paladin.

“That’s a good look!” Ruby told her.

“Well, see you later, Rubes!” Blake said, heading out of the dorm. Ruby smiled, before she turned the TV and her console off, before sitting on her bed. She sighed, looking down at her scroll. It was almost twenty five to eight, as Ruby sat on the side of her bed dangling her legs off the edge. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, making Ruby jump in surprise. She hopped off of her bed, and answered the door, to see team JNPR, minus Ren, standing there. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?” She asked them.

“Hey Ruby.” Jaune replied. “We were just heading out for a couple of drinks. You wanna join us?” 

“Thanks, but after last night, I might swear off alcohol.” Ruby joked in response. 

“You could still come with us. You don’t have to drink booze!” Nora told her. Ruby shook her head.

“Sorry, maybe some other time.” Ruby told them. “I might go for a walk though. I’ve got quite a lot on my mind right now.” She said. The four of them made their way to the courtyard. Once there, Ruby bid the three farewell, as they headed into town, while she started wandering around campus. 

Ruby thought her team and their relationships. She had already known that her sister was into girls, after she had walked in on Yang making out with a girl a couple of years ago. Then again, she had also caught her making out with boys before and since then. ‘So, I guess she’d Bi’ Ruby thought to herself. 

Weiss, however, had taken her by surprise. She’d initially been a little upset that Weiss hadn’t trusted her enough to tell her, but she understood why she would be hesitant to, considering her father and her family’s status.

Blake had also shocked her. Ruby had never imagined Blake having a crush on anyone, but she had thought it appropriate that the one guy she did have a crush on was the only guy in the school that was less talkative than her.

She knew that Jaune had a crush on Weiss, although she didn’t expect that to last much longer, considering Weiss’s new relationship. Maybe he and Pyrrha would start dating. It was obvious, almost painfully so, that Pyrrha had a huge crush on her team leader, but she wondered if Nora had a crush on anyone. She had expected Ren and Nora to get together, but Nora even seemed happy for Ren when he started dating Blake.

As she rounded a corner to a part of the campus that people rarely went to, she saw a figure sat on a bench in the distance. They had dark hair, and seemed to be shaking. Ruby frowned, as she walked towards the figure. When she got closer, she saw that even though they were hunched over so she couldn’t see their face, she noticed two big brown rabbit ears sticking out the top of her head. 

“Velvet?” Ruby called out. She saw Velvet shift uncomfortably where she was sat, but she didn’t look up at Ruby. While Ruby was wearing her combat skirt, Velvet was wearing dark jeans, as well as a brown leather jacket and boots. The outfit didn’t suit her, and looked more like something Coco or Yang would wear. 

“Velvet, are you ok?” Ruby asked. When she was only a few feet away from her, she gasped when she noticed that the front of Velvet’s outfit was covered in dirt, as well as her face, which Ruby realised she was trying to wash off.

“VELVET! What happened?!” Ruby asked, sitting next to her, as she realised that she was crying. 

“H-Hi Ruby...” Velvet muttered, as she tried to stop crying. Without a word, Ruby helped Velvet up, guiding her to the nearest girls’ bathroom. When there, she took her to the sink, after removing her jacket, before she helped her to wash the dirt off of her face. 

“T-Thank you, R-Ruby...” Velvet said between her sobs, smiling as Ruby passed her some paper towels to dry her face with. 

“Velvet, what happened? How did you get covered in dirt?” Ruby asked her. Velvet sniffed.

“I just t-tripped in s-some mud...” Velvet lied, knowing Ruby wasn’t buying it. Ruby cocked an eyebrow, signalling to the rabbit faunus that she didn’t believe her.

“Velvet, was this team CRDL’s doing?” Ruby asked. Velvet seemed to tense up at the mention of the team, letting Ruby know that her guess was right. As the two left the bathroom, heading to a nearby bench in the quiet part of campus, as Ruby gave her some tissues to wipe her eyes and nose.

“T-Thanks...” She said to Ruby, as she blew her nose. 

“Velvet, you have to do something about them! You’ve got to get Glynda to stop them somehow, or at least tell your team.” Ruby told her, putting her arm around the crying faunus.

“N-No... I can’t.” Velvet told her. “My team actually already know, and I can’t get Glynda to stop them.” Velvet explained, making Ruby frown.

“What? Why?” Ruby asked.

“Because, I don’t want anyone else helping me!” Velvet explained to Ruby. “I really don’t want to be a bother. I have to deal with this on my own! Besides, they only pushed me into the mud – it’s no big deal.” She said. Ruby looked at Velvet, who was biting her lower lip, when her gaze caught something. On Velvet’s forearms were bruises that faintly resembled someone’s hands.

“Velvet... how did you get those?” Ruby asked, pointing out the bruises that had previously been hidden by her jacket. Velvet quickly hid them from Ruby’s view.

“I, erm... they just grabbed me, and I guess I got a bit bruised.” Velvet explained. Velvet was a terrible liar, which is why Ruby knew she was telling the truth. The two sat in silence for a few seconds, Ruby realising that she didn’t exactly have the skills to deal with this situation. She suddenly got an idea.

“Hey, Velvet. Team JNPR told me they were going into town to get drinks. Maybe you could join us?” Ruby suggested. Velvet seemed to ponder this for a while.

“I don’t know. Maybe I should just head up to my dorm; I think I need some time alone...” Velvet responded.

“Well, the offer’s open if you change your mind.” Ruby told her. The two hugged, before parting ways. Ruby felt bad for leaving her, but she thought it was probably best to leave Velvet be if that was what she wanted. Ruby was about to round the corner and head back to her dorm, when she heard a voice behind her.

“Hey, Ruby wait!” It was Velvet. She hurried over to Ruby, before joining her walking. “Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to go out for a while.” Ruby smiled as she said this.

“Sure! Come along!” The two headed off to the bar that Pyrrha had texted to Ruby after she told her they were coming.

“So, what’ve you been up to lately?” Ruby inquired into Velvet’s hobbies.

“Well, I usually hang out with my team a lot. But Yatsuhashi’s been up in the mountains just north of mountain Glenn to meditate for about a week, and Fox has been hanging out with his boyfriend for weeks, so it’s just been me and Coco hanging out.” Velvet told her.

“Wait, Fox has a boyfriend?” Ruby asked.

“Yes.” Velvet responded. “He’s dating that guy, Scarlet, from team SSSN. You’re friend with them, right?” 

“Yeah, I had no idea they were dating though.” Ruby told her.

“Yeah, and now Coco’s dating Weiss, so I guess it’s just gonna be me from now on...” Velvet told Ruby, as a forced smile spread across her face. 

“Hey, you still have us. I enjoy hanging out with you, and team JNPR would be happy to, I’m certain of it.” Ruby assured her. 

“Thanks, Ruby. You’re a great friend. It’s good to talk to you.” Velvet told her. Ruby smiled. She paused, before she asked Velvet a question.

“Hey, Velvet. You know you were saying you’d be on your own? I was wondering, is there anyone you have a crush on?” Ruby asked. Velvet didn’t answer at first, but nodded after a while. 

“I guess you want to know who.” Velvet wondered aloud to Ruby.

“Yeah, I mean, not if you don’t want.” Ruby replied. Velvet sighed, looking off into the distance.

“I kind of feel guilty for liking her though.” Velvet told Ruby. “It seems wrong to have a crush on someone who’s in a relationship already.” Velvet explained, still smiling, though Ruby could tell that her eyes were full of sadness.

“You can’t help who you fall in love with.” Ruby simply told her. The faunus girl chuckled.

“I guess. But it doesn’t change the fact that I can’t be with the woman I love.” Velvet told Ruby, who half-expected her to cry, but she didn’t even show signs of crying. 

“Well, you should probably still be honest with her.” Ruby advised.

“I’m not sure you’d be saying that if you knew who it is.” Velvet replied, as Ruby frowned.

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked. Velvet looked over her shoulder, seemingly paranoid, before she turned back to Ruby.

“Promise not to tell anyone, especially her...” Velvet asked.

“I promise.” Ruby promised to her. Velvet sighed.

“Ok. It’s just, I know that you’re close to her.” Velvet explained to Ruby, before she continued. “Alright; the girl I like is... your sister. It’s Yang.”

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thanks for taking the time to read this. It's my first work, so sorry if its not great. I'm going to try to add more chapters soon, so keep and eye out if you liked it. Criticism is encouraged if you think I could improve, as I'd appreciate help. Thank you once again for reading this, and I hope you stay tuned for future chapters!


End file.
